my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Franz Heydrich II
|romaji= Furansu Hīdoriku Niban |alias= Thermal Hero: Thermometer (サーマル ヘロ サーモメター, Sāmaru Hero: Sāmometā) |birthday= 8 Nov |age= 16 |gender= Male |height= 6 feet. 6 inches. (201cm.) |weight= 193 lbs. (88kg) |hair= Blonde |eye= Blue Grey |bloodtype= B+ |quirk= Thermos |status=Alive |family= Franz Heydrich I Unnamed Mother |birthplace= , |occupation= Student |affiliation= |entrance exam= Passed on 1st Attempt |quirk apprehension= (Second Year) |class grades= A+ |debut= Our Hero Academia |voice= }} Franz Heydrich II (フランス ヒードリク , Furansu Hīdoriku Niban), a pupil of that hails from German descent. Primarily taught hero studies among other subjects, Franz is one of the second-year students that form Class 2-A. Under the moniker: Thermal Hero: Thermometer, he wishes to realise his goal of being ranked within the Top 50 in the in Japan and Germany. After he retires from heroism, he wants to study the psychology of villains in depth so that he can prevent more outbreaks of villains for the generation after him. He is relatively famous in his home-country for bearing the Heydrich family name, a household known for their great contributions towards thwarting injustice for many generations. As a result, anyone born into the family are held with great expectations and are forecast to walk down the path of righteousness. This is especially true for Franz whom is the eldest out of the offspring of Franz Heydrich I, a revered individual regarded as one of the most influential hero and politician in current-day Germany. Resultantly, he, along with his siblings have been pressured into refining their Quirks ever since they’ve developed topped of with a rigorous physical training program made and enforced by their father. Yet even after all of this, Franz Heydrich II, much like his siblings, was sent to a foreign school to complete his education, however he does not resent his father for this choice as he has been wired to never challenge his father’s opinion. Franz’s Emitter Quirk, Thermos, allows for nigh-complete control over the temperature of himself and non-sentient entities. Therefore, he can induce combustion, explosions and freezing as well as freely changing an object’s state of matter. His Quirk was born from none other than a between his father’s ability to solidify flames and his mother’s ability to cause frostbite through physical contact. Appearance Franz is typically one to be associated with the word masculine, he does not fail to impose a menacing presence upon others with his height and broad figure. Measuring in at a remarkable 6 feet. 6 inch. (201cm.), he easily finds himself towering over many of his peers (as well as bumping his head in areas with low ceilings and door frames) that are most often, nearly a whole foot shorter than him. On top of the way his body is structured; carrying broad shoulders and an above-average arm length that add to his wingspan, he packs quite the amount of muscle (and power to go with it), all equally trained and noticeably toned to give him a clear edge in a battle of physicality. Despite electing to be a somewhat reserved person, the periods of when he does decide to speak are met with a strikingly deep tone, enough for others to mistake him as an adult even when his height is taken out of the equation. A combination of his genetics and physical condition draws out his collarbone and defines his jawline that completes a pointy face which he keeps in crystal clear through a plethora of face-cleansing products and methods. Inheriting his father’s genes, his hair is a golden shade of blonde, long and straightened though usually styled into an imperfect ponytail that sits just below the centre of his head. His eyes, depending on how the light bounces off on it, give off a sky-blue or reflective grey hue, and sometimes a mixture between the two, however the main attraction are his pupils, which are far from normal with how dilated they are, even without the stimulation of drugs, arousal or changes in light. His complexion is generally pale, but with some exposure to sunlight, can tan into a slightly darker yet vibrant colour. Franz has a tendency to wear a fishnet vest under the majority, if not all of his outfits, inside or outside of school. Having lived in Europe, Franz is accustomed to cold weather, so his clothing sense rarely changes over the seasons, hence why during late Autumn and early Winter, he still opts to wear a cropped top shirt over something more suitable for the weather conditions. Keeping it simple, he finishes the set off with black trousers (the colour the same as the crop top) and sandals, not seemingly caring much about his outward appearance. He carries a beige pouch with him whenever he goes out to store all of his belongings which he attaches to himself through a supplied waist belt. He is frequently asked and sometimes even ridiculed for his habit to paint his fingernails black, even so he pays no attention to it and always responds stating that: “it’s a family tradition”. Never known as one to not adhere to rules, Franz follows the uniform policy to the letter, wearing the customary matte-black police-style cap and an ironed, short-sleeved white polo shirt with its collar folded down and tucked into his trousers which happen to be the same colour as his cap. His choice of footwear are black, military-like boots. Franz’s hero costume is a simple high-collared and black coat. It features a deep-red interior and deep-red clouds with white outlines. The garment is tailored to his needs, being made out of fire-retardant fabric to prevent accidentally setting his costume on fire via his Quirk, though the cloak is also known to insulate heat at a reasonable level to combat the manipulation of colder temperatures as caused by Franz. File:FranzSit.jpg|Casual Attire File:FranzReady.jpg|Hero Costume Personality Coming from a heavily militaristic background, Franz barely knows how to have fun, and probably doesn’t even know the meaning of the word “fun” itself. He is quick to jump the gun and call out others on their mistakes, simple or not, and isn’t afraid to lecture them on their blunders. This makes him an extremely hard person to cooperate with, setting an extremely high standard for others, and is possibly a factor that is halting his progress on becoming a top hero. However, it could be argued that his harshness has gotten him this far in his hero course, not only is he harsh on others, but he’s also harsh on himself, which yes, can lower his self-esteem but in the long-run, improve his performance and allow him to reach new heights in terms of what he’s currently capable of doing. Although, it should be mentioned his harshness on others can also be caused by his overwhelmingly arrogant opinion of himself; Franz’s conceitedness. Not possessing an ordinary childhood, or family in general for that matter, and additionally taught from a young age that people that don’t share his lineage are in some way inferior, has successfully filled up his ego up to the brim. Franz believes himself to be the strongest in any given situation and sets expectations according to that, in and outside of the classroom and strives to beat everyone through any form of contest, whether it be examinations or sparring, which can often end up with mixed outcomes. Franz is also rather narrow-minded, having a one-track mind that is rarely ever willing to be changed once he’s set on an idea which yet again, hinders the ability of working with others. However, not all hope is lost, his mindset and his overweening outlook on himself adds a resolute aspect to his personality, he is not one to yield willingly and will try to march onwards until the end, against all odds. His non-leniency with others also allows him to accurately judge a situation through assessing the abilities of who he’s working with, even if it’s the first time joining forces, surveying how they carry out their tasks and the frequency of their errors, building him up as a hero that has higher success in operations. Even while holding himself in high regards, Franz takes quite the amount of interest in other people, particularly his classmates. Despite refusing to interact with them most of the time, with the exception of being forced to because of classwork, he is seemingly aware of how skilled his classmates are with their Quirks and so on, and his curiosity even extends onto opponents, trying to extract as much information as possible before defeating them. On occasion, this curiosity has nearly been the cause of his demise but he has yet to learn from his lesson. This habitual behaviour also spurs him on to lead unauthorised investigation on criminal activity, which not only poses a risk on himself, but on the reputation of his school as a well, of course, many a time, he has been given the appropriate punishments, albeit internally as a precaution to not let the public know. As one would guess, Franz is not one to let the information he’s gained to got to waste, using it to formulate attacks and defenses and act efficiently, a commendable characteristic to have as a high schooler. Franz also gets particularly excited when participating in confrontations, despite usually possessing a blank bordering displeased expression on his face. He can't help but break into a smile at the most atypical times, his excitement often being mistaken as underestimation on his part. He also loosens up in battle, being more willing to talk in fights than in other places such as the classroom. History Relationships Quirk and Abilities Thermos (サーモス, Sāmosu): Franz’s Quirk is the power of temperature manipulation, with it, he can freely make adjustments to the temperature of any non-living object, tangible or intangible, thus allowing him to even modify the temperature of the air around him. He is currently restricted to a radius of ten metres, an effective range allowing him to be a force to be reckoned with. The lowest temperature he has been recorded to produce was around -150°C, meanwhile, the hottest he has been recorded to produce was near 170°C, however, despite being the owner of the Quirk, he cannot sustain those temperatures, he would begin to experience the effects of the changes in temperature, the temperatures being able to induce frostbite and a severe heat rash in a short space of time, paying no attention to his elevated resistance to hotter and colder temperatures. His changes to temperature are essentially instant, his Quirk affecting substances on a molecular level thus meaning he can cause objects to combust and explode by rapidly increasing the temperature and cause items to freeze and generate ice by rapidly decreasing the temperature. His body can usually operate between internal body temperatures of 18.5°C and 55.5°C and even if his temperature escapes out of those boundaries, he can easily regulate his own body temperature and return it to normal. One day, he hopes to be able to manipulate the body temperatures of others. *'Verbrannte Erde' ( , Shōdo lit. Scorched Earth): Arguably Franz's most regularly used move; Franz applies the full range limit of his Quirk and rapidly increases the temperature of any substance within a 10-metre radius, causing certain substances to combust, evaporate or melt. Whilst sounding like a simple task, it takes Franz some time to heat up every substance and quite the portion of stamina as well, though its results are effective, especially in close-quarters combat as substances such as the air is affected as well, making it more difficult for opponents to breathe. Equipment Infrared Sensor: To go along with his Hero Costume and aid his Quirk, Franz dons a single Infrared Sensor on his left eye, enabling him to see which of the objects in his surroundings would quickly reach a temperature he wishes it to be. This piece of equipment greatly enhances his performance in combat and surveillance scenarios. Trivia *His reference is The Original Bakugo from anime and manga series, Naruto *He has become obsessed with Japanese cuisine, though he still sticks to a strict diet plan. *He spends an hour every morning cleaning his face and styling his hair. *He has a passion for art, he spends his time painting during periods where he's not training. Category:Males Category:Shiketsu Students Category:Students Category:Heroes in Training Category:Emitter Quirk Users Category:Quirk Users Category:Characters